Inuyasha's Bad Days
by InuSoulSonicEater40
Summary: What happens when a certain half-demon gets sick after battle.
1. Part 1

Inuyasha's Bad Days

By soulsoniceater40

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!

Three weeks after Kikyo's death, two weeks after the death of Naraku and the disappearance of the sacred jewel, feudal Japan was at peace until now.

Inuyasha's POV

I was walking around Kaeda's village with Miroku. Miroku was talking about how much better it felt not to have the wind tunnel in his hand when I smelt a demon closing in on the village."Miroku," I said interrupting him. "What is it, Inuyasha?"he asked. "I smell danger coming. I'm going to make sure it doesn't attack the village." I said running off. "Inuyasha, wait!" He called but I was already far enough towards the demon.

Miroku's POV

"Inuyasha, wait!" I yelled but he was already too far gone.'I hope he knows what he's getting into because I don't want to tell Kagome that he's dead.' I thought walking towards the hour springs.

Inuyasha's POV

I ran through the forest to where the scent was. I came face to face with a spider with scales likes snake. 'It's not a spider-head, so I don't know how to fight it, but I have to protect the village. I first need to get it far enough away from the village, so I don't destroy it in the process of killing this demon.' I thought as I started to attack it. 'Damn it, it's almost dark and I'm still not far enough away that the village wouldn't be in the crossfire.' I thought as the sun began to set. Before I knew it the demon shot some of it's scales at me. I slammed into a tree. 'I can't use the Tetsaiga yet. I just have to push it back far enough to use Adement Barrage.' I thought, "Is that all you got, demon? You're pathetic!" I yelled as i ran farther away from the village. A few (four exactly) days later I finally got far enough to use my sword. We entered a clearing and that is where we face off. Who will win: that demon or me


	2. Part 2

Kagome's POV

I hopped out of the Bone-eaters' well and to my surprise, Inuyasha wasn't there. 'That's odd he usually either comes to my era to get me or is waiting for me here by the well. 'I hope he's in the village.' I thought as I ran with my enormous yellow backpack to the village. As soon as I got to the village, Sango and Shippo ran up to hug me. "Kagome, you're back!" They said. "Hey guys, have you seen Inuyasha? I even got his favorite ramen." I said showing them the ramen pack. "Last time we saw him was five days ago,but Miroku was with him the day that he left. He should know where he went." Sango said as we all walked to where said monk was. When we walked in the cabin, Miroku was meditating in the corner. "Miroku, I'm back." I said. He turned around and said," Kagome,welcome back." "Do you know where Inuyasha is?" I asked the monk. "Yes, he said he smelt danger and that he would make sure the demon wouldn't attack the village." He said. 'Inuyasha, I seriously hope you're OK.' I thought.

Inuyasha's POV

Scales again were shot at me and I ended up against a tree. Then I sliced one of it's legs off, but it grew back. I cut another one of it's legs off then three grew back. So i sliced the damn thing in half and it just split into two. Both halves of the demon shot scales at me and I found myself against a tree. That's when I realized that all the scales shot at me were poisonous. 'Aw shit, I better end this quick or else I'll pass out.' I thought as I held Tetsaiga. "Adamant Barrage!" I yelled as shards of adamant shot the demons and destroyed them. ' Well, that was fun. I should head back to the village.' I thought as I limped towards the village. On my way back a villager walked pass and said." Demon, I'm going to get the priestess." I was in too much pain to care,but I thought ' What could I do? I'm too badly injured to even attempt to attack a village. Not only that, but I actually have everyone waiting on me in that village.'


	3. Part 3

Kagome's POV  
It was late in the evening and Shippo, Sango, Miroku and I had just finished dinner and Shippo fell asleep. Next thing we know a villager came into our cabin and said, "Priestess, there's a demon on it's way to the village." "Thank you, I'll take care of it ." I said and the villager left. "Well Kagome, do you think this 'demon' could be Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Tell you the truth, I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out. Sango could you come with me please. It would be a good idea to have professional demon slayer if it isn't Inuyasha." I said as we walked out, with Kirara, leaving Miroku to deal with Shippo. Sango and I made it to the entrance to the village armed and ready. So demon beware.

Inuyasha's POV

As I got closer, I picked up the scent of Kagome. "Looks like Kagome's back." I said to myself. The village was coming into sight and my vision was getting blurry, but I could make out two female silhouettes. "Inuyasha, is that you?" One of them said. Then I realized that it was Kagome's voice. I walked a little further then with as much strength as I could muster I said, "Kagome...help." Then everything went black.

Kagome's POV

"Kagome...help." I heard as I watched the figure sway then fall on the ground. " Inuyasha!" I yelled from where I was. "Are you sure its him?" Sango asked. "Yes. Only Inuyasha would say my name if he was in danger or pain." I said running to the fallen figure. I turned him over to see he was covered in cuts and scales. "Sango, we're going to need Kirara to move him. I'm pretty sure we'd hurt him more if we move him." I said as I turned Inuyasha on his back. Kirara carried the unconscious hanyou to our cabin. "What happened to him?" Miroku asked. "He passed out in front of us. He's covered in scratches with scales in them." I explained to the monk. "Miroku, could you get the tweezers from my first aid kit?" I asked. "Sure." He said grabbing the needed instrument. I tried to pull out one of the scales, but I ended up hurting and waking Inuyasha. "Hi Kagome." He said. "Inuyasha, what happened?" I asked. "I smelt a demon coming towards the village, so I went to go stop it. It was nothing like the demons we fought when we were collecting the jewel shards. It had the body of a spider, but the scales of a snake." He said. "It was an Invertenid." Sango informed. "It shot its scales at me while I was pushing it back away from the village, so it wouldn't be in the crossfire. I got far enough away to use Tetsaiga, but that was when I realized that the scales were poisonous or at least cause an enormous amount of pain when it makes contact with your skin." He said," I ended up killing it and made my way back here. Everything else is a blur." He tried to look at us ,but I pushed him,lightly, back down on the bed. " Inuyasha, you shouldn't move too much or the poison will get into your blood stream." I told him. " There are herbs that will help get the scales out and stop the poison." Sango said. "Maybe Jiniji has those herbs at his farm. We'll go in the morning." I said. After I did I noticed that Inuyasha passed out again. 'He must have had a hard time with that demon.' I thought. "We should get some rest ,so we can leave out in the morning." Miroku suggested. "Yeah, good idea Miroku. Good night everyone." I said settling into my sleeping bag . Before I fell asleep, I looked over at Inuyasha and thought, 'Rest easy Inuyasha."


	4. Part 4

Inuyasha's POV  
I woke the next morning and saw I was inside a hut. It hurt to move, so I looked to find Shippo in the hut with me with no sign of the others. "So you're finally awake. Hi Inuyasha." He said. "Hi runt, where's Kagome and the others?" I asked feeling like I got struck by one of those metal monsters in Kagome's world, I think she called it a train. "Kagome, Miroku, Sango went to Jiniji's to get some herbs. What were you thinking! Why did you go after that demon by yourself?" Shippo said. "I did it because I didn't want the village to be destroyed on the night I'm most vulnerable. You all wouldn't have had the strength to withstand those scales and I would have to watch as you all perish. I don't think I could bare the guilt I would feel for not being able to protect everyone." I said weakly. 'Man, I hate feeling like this.' I thought. "Baka, you could have told Miroku exactly where you were going. We were so worried when you weren't with Kagome." Shippo said as he whacked my arm. "You better be glad I can't hit you right now." I said through my teeth and eyes shut tight./p  
Shippo's POV  
"You better be glad I can't hit you right now." Inuyasha said with his eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenched, and breathing heavily. "Inuyasha, are you OK? I'm sorry for hitting you." I asked. "I'll be fine Shippo. Remember, men don't show their tears . Inuyasha said . He looked like he was in a lot of pain. "You should save your strength, Inuyasha." I said then I realized that I made his condition worse. 'He's barely breathing now. I'm in trouble now.' I thought as the others came into the hut./p  
Kagome's POV

"Hi Shippo, how's Inuyasha." I asked. "He woke up earlier, but now he's barely breathing." He replied as he tried to leave the hut. " Shippo, what did you do?" Sango asked as Miroku grabbed him by his tail. "I...um...er... I hit him,but I didn't think I could hurt him." Shippo confessed. "Shippo, we'll discuss this later, but right now I need you to crush these herbs for me." I said stepping out of the hut to get some water. When I came back in with the a bowl of water, Shippo had crushed the herbs, Miroku had the tweezers and an empty bowl, Sango had a couple of rags. Shippo handed me the herbs and I poured it in the water. Then Sango handed me one of the rags, I dipped it into the herb water, and finally Miroku handed me the tweezers. "I hope this works, Sango." I said. "Don't worry, it will." She reassured me. I rubbed the rag around one of the scales, grabbed the scale with the tweezers and it came right out. After doing this for nine minutes, I got all the scales out; according to Sango, the scales had Than out the poison and can be used as a weapon; and placed a cool towel on Inuyasha's head. " When do you think he'll wake up?" I asked Sango. "Normal humans take a week or two,but I don't know about hanyous." She confessed. "But at least we know he's going to be fine." "Thanks Sango. Shippo, I need you to come outside with me." I said walking out the hut calmly. "Coming Kagome." He said running after me. " Shippo, why'd you hit Inuyasha? You knew he was in pain. So why'd you do it?" I asked. " I don't know I would hurt him more. I'm sorry." He said. 'I see why Inuyasha gets mad at him, sometimes he doesn't think about what he says or does.' I thought. "It's OK, but when Inuyasha wakes up and he hits you, I'm not going to get mad at him." I told the fox yokai. "OK, Kagome." He said walking back inside the hut and sitting next to Kirara.'Inuyasha, please wake up soon.'


	5. Final:Part 5

~Hey everyone sorry it took so long but here is the next part. R&amp;R please enjoy.

Inuyasha's POV

"Man my head hurts." I thought. "Look, he's coming around." I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to find out who was talking. I saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, &amp; Kagome on the side of me. "How are you feeling, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. " I feel like I got hit by a couple of your metal monsters." I replied. "Well, at least its not as bad as when we found you." Sango said. " And how bad was I when you all found me?" I asked. "When we found you, you were covered in blood, scratches, and scales. Not only that, but it looked like you were on your last legs." Kagome explained. "I'm surprised your demon blood didn't take over." "I was using Tetsaiga to keep me from falling over." I said closing my eyes. "Inuyasha, are you tired? You were gone for about a week. Did you eat anything?" Kagome asked. "Yes, I'm extremely tired and no, I didn't eat a thing. I was too busy trying to get that demon as far away as possible." I said feeling my fatigue more now that the sun was setting. "I think I understand why you went after that demon. You guessed that the demon would be at the village in a week, so you use that week to push back and defeat it before the new moon." Kagome said. "Well, you hit the nail on the head once again, Kagome. that is exactly why." I said as I felt my demon blood leave me making me feel like crap. "Inuyasha, you should rest. I know you hate this night because you feel weak and can't sleep during this time, but you haven't eaten or slept in the past week, so it would be best if you rest now." Kagome said. "If I have to, can I lie on your lap?" I asked feeling like a kid. "Sure Inuyasha, I'll let you lie on my lap." She said. I lifted my head, even though it hurt, for Kagome to place my head on her lap. "Are you comfortable, Inuyasha?" She asked. "Encased in your scent &amp; the comfort of being in your company. Yes, I'm comfortable." I said yawning. "Good night." I said finally resting peacefully.

Kagome's POV

"He's asleep. He was definitely worn out." Miroku said. "This reminds me of the time we were attacked by Spiderheads." I said looking down at the temporary human Inuyasha. "What exactly happened that day?" Sango asked. I remembered that I never told them the story. "Well this was back when it was just Shippo, Inuyasha and I." I started as everyone except Shippo sat around the fire and listen to the story. "We were going down a river in the valley not too far from here. Inuyasha was getting upset because Shippo and I kept getting distracted. Then this weird spider webs showed up across the river. Then this girl fell off a cliff and Inuyasha caught her. Unfortunately, she didn't like Inuyasha much, so she wacked him and they both fell into the water. Afterward I patched up the girl, who's name was Nazuna, she explained the situation she was in. We ended up taking her to a temple not far off the river,and ran into the monk that runs it. He apologized for Nazuna's actions then offered for us to stay in the temple. Inuyasha didn't want to,but I convinced him otherwise. After dinner Inuyasha looked distant, so I assumed he was afraid of spiders. Of course I was wrong, but we got ambushed by the Spiderheads. Inuyasha tried to ward them off with Tetsaiga, but I noticed that the sword didn't transform." Everyone except for Shippo gasped. " Shippo cleared a path with his fox fire, but Inuyasha got covered in the Spiderheads' silk and was trapped. So we got Inuyasha out of most of the silk and got away. I asked him what had gotten into him because he was acting weird all day, and I started to pulling the silk out of his hair only to find out that it had turned black. He told Shippo and I that we should worry about ourselves. Then Myoga explained about half demon's period of of weakness, then complained to Inuyasha saying why didn't you warn me that your period of vulnerability was coming. Inuyasha said that if he told him he would've taken off along time ago. Myoga tried to look as innocent as he could and ask Inuyasha if he had any trust in him. Inuyasha then yelled at the flea saying that he trusted him to run away from trouble. Then I yelled at Inuyasha saying So you don't trust me either. Inuyasha yelled back saying I DON'T TRUST ANYONE GOT IT! Then said that it wasn't me it was just the way he lived and the only way he knew how to protect himself. Then I started to cry and he complained that he was the one that was suppose to be down. Then I said 'If it wasn't for your pride we wouldn't be in this mess. grab a brain you doh-head. Then we started arguing. The next thing we knew, Nazuna came up to us asking for help. Inuyasha said something along the lines of asking the priest to write some more sutras. Nazuna noticed Inuyasha's change in appearance and asked about it. I realized that I left the jewel shards in my backpack which was still in the temple and Inuyasha got extremely upset. Then he thrust the Tetsaiga at me and told Nazuna and I to stay put but we didn't listen. When Nazuna and I got to the temple we saw the Spider-head that disguised himself as the kind monk. Then he shot some web at me but I used Tetsaiga to block it. Myoga basically told me that the Tetsaiga was protecting me. Shippo told me that Inuyasha had been poisoned. So I climbed the web like limbs of the demon to get to the silk suspended Inuyasha. He tried to tell me that it was too late for him, but I wasn't about to let him think that he was going to die. I jumped towards the silk with Tetsaiga in hand and broke the web. After we touch-downed Shippo and I looked for a way out, but found none. Then Nazuna told us about a small room down the hall, so Nazuna and I dragged Inuyasha into that room. Myoga suggested to put Tetsaiga in the door to create a barrier. After I did so I went to check on Inuyasha, and his skin was extremely cold. Myoga volunteered to draw the poison out of his blood. Not long after he had finish Inuyasha started to breathe again but he was also sweating hard. So I used my handkerchief to wipe the sweat away, then he woke up. I apologized if I had woke him, but he didn't care. He asked me why I was crying in the other room &amp; I told him because I thought that he was going to die. He was shocked at first, but then shocked me when he asked to lie on my lap. Like he is doing right now." Sango was covering her mouth and asked "Did he say anything else?" "He told me that I smelt good, even though he told me that he hated my scent. Next thing I know he told me that he lied when he said that." I told them. "That's so sweet." Sango said. "You're right, he really cares under that arrogant &amp; prideful shell he puts up. He's actually more like a puppy." I said "I am not." Inuyasha said in his sleep. "Well I know you care for my safety more than your own and I appreciate it a lot. I love you." I whispered in his ear. "Same to you, Kagome."


End file.
